


I. Bite. Back.

by lilacsatsunrise



Category: Diabolik Lovers, vampi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsatsunrise/pseuds/lilacsatsunrise
Summary: What if Yui fought back? What if she was a little stronger, a little braver, just a little bit more fierce? What if she was in control?Everyone knows the horrendous anime adaptation of Diabolik lovers, a production with too many mistakes to name. After watching it, I started to think of the many, even small alterations that could've made the show a fun, more interesting  ( and less problematic) watch. This story was inspired as a response, a better Diabolik Lovers anime. It won't be perfect, It won't be entirely canon, and it will probably still be a little trashy ( in a good way). But it's a ride I want to take. If you are interested in a closely canon story, this may not be for you, and this tale should best be considered a Diabolik Lovers Anime inspired AU. If you'd like to read what a better DL anime could've been, take a look at "I. Bite Back."!
Relationships: Komori Yui & Sakamaki Brothers, Komori Yui & Sakamaki Reiji, Komori Yui & Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Everyone, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Brothers, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Shuu, Komori Yui/Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 11:59

The 4th worst mistake I ever made was opening the window that night. I doubt keeping it closed would've changed anything, but sometimes I wonder…

**_11:50 p.m._ **

I turned off my phone, hid under the covers, and closed my eyes just as Papa opened the door, hoping he didn't turn on the light and notice my room still had clothes, three pairs of shoes, and a bra still strewn across the place. I was supposed to finish packing hours ago, and, after pleading my case of how responsible and adult I am, the last thing I needed is to see him disappointed and hovering over me again.

The door creaked open, a slim streak of light penetrating the dark. I made sure my breathing is slow and steady, and tossed in a few light snores for realism, just enough to convince him. I'm an expert at pretending.

I flung off the covers once I heard the door shut, and the soft receding footsteps behind it. Time to finish packing. Papa always pops in to check up on me at night, and he never likes it when I'm up too late, always worried I'll end up sick if I don't get enough sleep. He thinks I’m helpless. I learned how to pass his midnight inspections pretty early on, just every once in a while.

I refocus all my waning energy into getting the rest of my things in order. Nothing I own says, "Sprezzatura," "haute couture", or at least "I could possibly be one tragic earthquake away from becoming the next Queen of England". I've been poring over magazines for weeks trying to prepare, and yet I still feel so far from ready. Imitating those perfectly poised and confident models is way too much work.

I glance at my alarm clock. We leave at 4:00 am tomorrow to catch our plane to Romania, and it's five minutes until midnight. The time for indecisiveness is officially over. I quickly roll up everything I can into my suitcase, jump on top of it, and zip it closed. Fortunately, everything just fits inside the bulging bag. I'll just have to take everything and decide when I get there.

Satisfied, I fell unto my bed and looked outside my window for what will be the last time, for a while anyway. The silver spires of the grand cathedral stand proud and strong, piercing the surrounding clouds. I can't remember a night when I couldn't see them. It's just now I've started to think about how long this trip across Europe will be. It'll be months before I see those silver spires again. A small part of me already misses this view, but if I'm honest, I'm glad to let it go. I'll finally get a chance to explore the world, meet new people, see ancient ruins and castles I've only read about. After years stuck in this house, the world suddenly seemed so big. This was my chance to finally live. What more could a girl ask for?

I gazed at the pitch night, struggling to see through the dense fog enveloping everything outside. It seemed to almost move through the dark, flowing inside, and apart from the spires, it was a struggle to make out anything else. I felt smothered staring into the surrounding mist and started to back away about to shut the window when I felt my body freeze. My muscles seized and I could feel my breath stagger as the mist descended around me. It was then I saw two luminescent orbs of fire. No, something smaller than orbs, something much more insidious, something focused on me, staring at me.

_Eyes_.

I flew back as if I'd been electrocuted and fell unto the floor. As I rose up again, determined to close the window, I felt my stomach recoil and my toes curl back. The unmoving eyes, if they were even eyes, or lights or fire, seemed to pore straight through me, sending throbbing shivers up my spine. A pain I knew all too well resurfaced deep in my chest, and I released a deep howl. What was going on? The deep pain pulsed and throbbed within me, so hard I could barely think, my heart shuddering with each sting of agony. I could sense the eyes getting closer and closer and closer, burning brighter in the thickening fog as they cornered me in.

I gathered as much strength as I could to give a single cry.

"Papa!"

To my relief, the door soon burst open., and my father was knelt by my side.

"The… the window…eyes" I stuttered as I raised a finger outside.

Papa's eyes widened, glassy and gray, not from shock, but complete understanding. He stood up, back straight and rigid, and slowly brought the curtain down. Papa picks me up and, holding me close, places me back on my bed.

"Yui, Are you okay? Yui!"

I can barely hear him over the sound of my heartbeat, pounding violently in my chest. All his words, his calls, increasingly growing louder and more frantic are lost in the sharp pains. My pulse feels like its flatlining and skyrocketing all at once. Tears slide down my chin as I start to panic, remembering this familiar agony, gasping for air, for an end to this suffering, as my lungs tighten _._

_They said I was cured._

_DING-DONG._

The ring of the doorbell was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.


	2. 12:00 p.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui's floored by a surprise change of plans.

_12:00 p.m._

I woke up to the murmuring of Papa's old Toyota, drifting through the highway. Bright golden sunlight flooded through the windows, blinding my eyes. I was buckled right into the passenger seat, the tight polyester seatbelt wrapped around me, in the same blush off-shoulder sweater and denim shorts from last night.

_How did I get here?_

"Hey, Kiku."

I rolled my eyes as I stifled a giggle. He hasn't called me that since I was nine. I turned towards Papa, and noticed his hands, gripped so tight around the steering wheel his knuckles were turning blue.

"Morning, Papa."

Papa's eyes didn't waver from the road as he responded, "Glad you're awake. I was really worried about you last night."

_You mean last night wasn't a nightmare?_

It all came back. I brought my hand back to my chest. There was no remnant of pain, though the mere image of those smoky green eyes still made my blood simmer.

"Thank God you were there. It's been so long since I've had an episode like that, but I don't think there's any need to be worried,"

I sat up straight, trying to seem calm and alert, "I don't know how you were able to… the plane!! Oh no we're going to be late!"

I looked outside at the robins' egg blue sky streaked by puffy white clouds. It was way past 4 am. "Are you sure this is the way to the airport? "As I looked out the window I could tell that we were no longer on the highway, but some unfamiliar country roads. It was now that I realized that the buzz of city life and traffic had passed us by, skyscrapers replaced by thick towering trees, crimson maple leaves, and the smell of pine in the air.

"Dad, where are we going? Did you have to get a later flight?" I pulled down the mirror and took a quick look, after which I grabbed a brush and ran it through my blonde curls. Papa's eyes still refused to look at me, and he didn't respond. I began to tightly braid up my frizzy bedhead, waiting for a response, but we just kept driving deeper into the forest. Barely any cars were around us now. The longer the loud silence filled the room, the faster my heart began to beat. Papa was never this cold and quiet. What wasn't he telling me? I could feel the space between us.

"Papa, where are we going? What time does our plane leave?"

He finally speaks, and with a loud sigh he says, " You're not going to Europe with me."

My hairbrush hits the floor. "W-what?"  
"I'm going to have to go to Europe without you. There's been a change of plans and-

"Stop the car, please."

"I promise I'll be back soon, Kiku, but I can't just-

"Stop the car,"

"Yui, I know you're upset, but you have to trus-

"Oh my God , for once in your life can you just listen to me? Pull over and stop the car!"

I bite my lip trying to prevent the hot tears in my eyes from breaking free. I was so close, so close to getting out. I'd spent months planning and agonizing over this trip, and I wasn't about to let it go without a fight.

"You promised me we could go! What's going on?"

"Kiku, -

"I'm 16 Papa, you don't need to baby me anymore. Just tell me the truth."

He still refused to look me in the eye."Yui, you don't understand as much as you think you do."

"Because you're lying to me…" I scoffed.

"Because you're young and naïve."

_He didn't even **try** to disagree._

"Plans have changed, and I don't feel safe or comfortable taking you out of the country. You'll be much-"

"Is this really all just because of last night? I'm fine, I'm not going to have another spasm. Last night was a one time thing. I promise it won't happen again. Please just let me go, I'll do anything.”

"Yui,"

"I mean it! I'll be the perfect daughter, Papa. I'll get all my homework done, I'll say my prayers every day, I won't make a mess in the hotel rooms, I'll never ask you for anything ever again. You can't just back out on me like this. You **promised** me."

Papa stays silent, but I can see the edges of his mouth curl and waver as he mulls everything over, giving me a glimmer of hope. This was my one chance to get away, my one opportunity to actually live for once. And now before my eyes its all slipping away. Everything had been fine last night, what happened?

"Yui, this has nothing to do with you. You're already a perfect daughter. I'm really sorry, but this isn't your fault. I know this hurts, and I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I can't take you with me."

I slump down, defeated, in my chair. I'm not going to cry, no matter how hot I feel my face becoming.

"Whatever, let's just go home."

"Actually, you'll need to live somewhere else while I'm away, somewhere safe. the church has provided a residence for you to stay for the coming weeks. That's where I'm taking you now."

And just like that, without giving me a chance to respond, he started the car back on the lonely country road."Wait...what? I can take care of myself Dad. And you still haven't told me where-”

"Yui!" he yells, his patience finally used up, "That's enough! I just need you to trust me."

Trust him? I sit in shock staring at my father as we continue driving in silence. What did I do to deserve this? I'd spent months looking forward to this trip, just to be dumped off in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I felt the waves of tears burst out of my eyes, the sting of the wind out the window as it drove them away.

The rest of the drive was completed in harsh silence. Papa refused to look at me, and I refused to say another word to him. All I wanted was to be let out of this prison, to the point that when we finally encountered the estate, a large, foreboding Victorian manor, so large that it leered over the pines, I was more relieved than scared. I took my bags, my luggage, my phone, out of the car in silence, and turned to face my new cage.

"I know this seems awful right now, but this could be the start of something great. Try to make the most of it. You have a whole manor to live in, just like the ones you wanted to see in L-"

"Am I so much trouble you need to go to Europe alone just to avoid me?"

" Yui, that's not it a-"

"Don't try to lie again. I don't think I can take it." I tried to see if I could get a signal on my phone.

"Kiku, I know this is tough but I promise one day we'll get to travel toget-"

t"Goodbye Father Komori, have a safe trip." I shut the door behind me and walked through the wrought iron gate, now all by myself. I didn't turn around until I once again heard the low humming of the engine, growing softer and softer as he drove away. I took one last look as the car drove off into the distance, the blue skies now turning grey. I silently hoped it started to rain, so I didn't have to hide my tears.


End file.
